The objective of this work is to determine the essential molecular components involved in generating enzyme oscillations. To understand control of cell growth and division, it is necessary to study the regulation of certain essential proteins and enzymes which will be present in all cells of the organism and whose synthesis and degradation may reasonably be expected to be closely coupled to DNA replication and cell division. If one chooses to study functions, then it is necessary to use synchronous populations for many studies, since random populations show only an exponential increase in the amount of all products and the rate of all processes. Recently, synchronization techniques have revealed variant forms of cell growth which we hope can be exploited to study sequential cellular events. Heteroploid cells differ from diploid cells with respect to rates of DNA and enzyme synthesis in the cell cycle. This difference is probably the consequence of a complex series of changes, but the end result can nevertheless be exploited to study the temporal organization of cells.